Detention
by Shiny Vapor
Summary: Riley gets detention what's new? But so does Cindy and suddenly new feelings hit the big bad Young Reezy. ONESHOT. T for language.


**A/N: A Cindy and Riley ONESHOT for an anonymous fan out there ;) Enjoy!**

Riley made his way out of detention. He yawned tiredly opening his locker door. When he shut it Cindy McPhearson could be seen beside him suddenly. Riley jumped back then glared at her.

"Yo, you tryin' scare a nigga to death?"

Cindy giggled, "Nah, what's good young Reezy? Detention again?"

Riley nodded walking away from his locker after shutting it, "You?"

Cindy followed, "Yeah, what else is new right?"

Riley eyed her, "What you do?"

Cindy smirked, "I put my mom's new snappin' turtles in the teacher's bathroom."

Riley's eyes lit up quite impressed. He then glanced the other way remembering why he got detention. His teacher was being a boring prick as usual so he cursed him out. But cursing doesn't compare much to what Cindy had done. This chick was hard. Cindy kept her eyes on Riley waiting for him to top her.

Riley looked back at her and smirked, "I bitch slapped Mr. Petto."

"Whaaa? No way Reezy that's fire!"

Riley nodded enjoying the praise.

"I know, I know. Nobody can tell Young Reezy to sit down!" he threw his hands up in the air.

Cindy giggled then bumped him, "Yeah, yeah."

Riley blinked eyeing her.

"So you got detention all week?" she looked at him.

Riley only had a few days detention but for the sake of looking cool he nodded, "Yeah dat's right. You?"

Cindy nodded, "I was going for two weeks." She smirked.

Riley smirked back.

"So I guess I'll be seein' you every day after school then."

Riley stepped outside the school building and nodded, "Yeah I guess."

He heard a car honk. It was Cindy's father and boy did he look pissed. Cindy gave Riley a pound and ran towards the expensive looking car, "See you tomorrow Reezy!" she shouted as she got in.

Riley nodded and watched the car drive off, "Damn…"

_I gotta do some shit to get detention for da rest of da week now. _

The next day Riley figured he'd get some more days in detention by drawing a naked woman on his math teacher's board. Above the woman's head read:

_Math sucks_

Riley was proud of his drawing as were his other male peers. Of whom took pictures of it with their cell phones for as a keepsake. This earned Riley a full week in detention with Cindy. Later, he arrived at detention. Cindy was already there chewing on the end of her pen. She glanced over at him when he entered the room. Her bored expression quickly changed when her eyes brighten. She leaned back in her chair trying to look cool as Riley walked over and sat down next to her. He spun the chair around, sitting on it backwards.

"What's good?"

Cindy smiled, "Nother' boring day."

Riley nodded.

Cindy glanced over at the teacher who was fast asleep.

She looked back over at Riley, "Wanna get outta here?"

Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go on the roof."

Riley looked over at the hibernating teacher then back at Cindy. His grin showed approval and with that they both stood up and made their way out of the room. Riley and Cindy looked down the hall way, both ways, before heading towards the staircase. They laughed as they ran up the stairs and onto the roof top. Cindy walked over to the edge. Riley followed her as she sat down letting her legs dangle over the edge of the building. Riley felt a little uneasy but sat down next to her.

Cindy turned to him with a smile.

"We should come here every day during detention."

Riley nodded, "Ight."

Cindy looked ahead, "Bring some spray paint tomorrow. We might as well have some fun up here."

Riley eyed her then smirked, "I got you."

When Riley got home from detention he went right for his room. Granddad yelled at him from downstairs to take out the trash. When there was no sound from Riley, Huey got up from the couch and went to fetch him. He opened the door to find Riley packing cans of spray paint into his backpack. Riley didn't notice Huey there so he slammed the door, getting Riley's attention rather quickly.

Riley jumped up then spun around to see his brother standing there eyeing him. Huey folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Eyy, what's up Huey?" His voice was cheerful and innocent.

"Don't give me that. What the hell are you doing?"

Riley finished putting the last of the spray paint away, "Art project."

"Liar." Huey hissed.

Riley turned to look at him, "None of your business nigga. Damn, what do ya want?"

Huey turned back around to open the door, "Granddad wants you to take out the garage. I ain't taking it out all week."

"And why the fuck not?"

"Cause you got detention so now I have an excuse not to do it." He smirked.

"That's cold…"

Huey left the room, "Whatever you're doing just don't get caught."

Riley blinked surprised by his brother's response. He looked back down at the bag and smiled already excited for tomorrow.

It was their third day in detention. Riley and Cindy waited for the teacher to fall asleep before making their way up to the roof. Riley put his bag on the ground and opened it revealing the colorful cans. Cindy took a bunch of her favorite colors and started spraying her graffiti on the floor. Riley walked over to her and watched her. She felt his stare and looked over at him stopping what she was doing.

"What's up? You not gonna do some graffiti, Reezy?"

"Nahnah, it's not that." He studied her work, "It's just I wanna help you wit yours. Is that cool?" He closed one eye and put his hands out getting a better picture, "I mean it's good and all but it could be betta."

Riley winced a bit, waiting to be hit or yelled at. But instead he heard a tiny giggle. He looked over at her slightly confused.

"You da artist Reezy. I'd love for you to teach me."

She smiled at him warmly.

Riley felt his heart flutter a bit. He was even more confused now. He felt his cheeks burn up as he stood closer to her. He got behind her cupping his right hand over hers. His face was practically touching the side of her face as he moved her arm. Cindy's long blonde hair was warm and soft against his skin. He couldn't explain what was happening to him. His heart was beating faster with every touch, every glance, and every giggle. It was driving him nuts. When the drawing was finally finished Riley pulled away quickly.

"S-see?" he turned away.

Cindy's eyes grew big, "Wooow."

She turned around to face him, "It looks amazin'! You're really a great artist Riley."

Riley full on blushed. Not only did she think he was amazing but she said his name. His real name. Which Cindy didn't say that often.

Riley started picking the spray cans up and packing them away, "We should uh…get goin'."

Cindy blinked then nodded.

When Riley got back to the house he noticed Granddad wasn't home. He then remembered his Granddad had a hot date tonight. He was slightly disappointed. He wanted to talk to him about the strange feelings he's been having for Cindy lately.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. He didn't play video games or put on BET. He just plopped down and stared up at the ceiling. Huey, who was sitting on the far end, glanced up from his book.

"What's up with you?" he asked with no real emotion in his voice.

"Hm?" Riley barely looked at him.

Huey closed his book, "Riley? Earth to Riley."

Riley blinked and sat up, "What nigga?" he snapped.

Huey glared, "Are you sick?"

Riley glared back at him, "No, why?"

Huey shook his head, "Because you're not…well you."

Riley looked away defeated, "Ugh."

He hit himself on the forehead and fell back down on the couch. Huey raised an eyebrow somewhat interested. Riley put his arm over his forehead, "It's Cindy man.."

"McPhearson?"

Riley nodded, "I dunno nigga. I just feel funny around her."

Huey smirked.

Riley looked over at him, "What?"

Huey shook his head and opened his book, "Nothing…"

Riley sat up, "No nigga, tell me!"

Huey closed his book again and sighed, "You like her."

"I what? Well of course I like her nigga. Why would I chill wit someone I don't like that's stupid."

Huey looked up annoyed then back at Riley, "No idiot. You _like _her."

Riley's face was blank.

Huey rolled his eyes, "Like how I _like _Jazmine..."

Riley's eyes widened, "Whaaat? Nah man. Naaaah, not C-dawg. That's mah girl, mah homie."

Huey stood up with his book in his hand.

"Yeah well obviously you want _C-dawg_ to be more than that."

Riley rubbed his head as Huey left the living room, "Oh man…"

_He's right…_

It was already the fourth day of detention with only one day left. Now, learning his new found feelings for Cindy, Riley took his time getting to the detention room. He peeked inside the room to find Cindy sitting there by herself. The teacher was already asleep and soon Cindy would be too if someone didn't save her from her own boredom.

Luckily, Riley could do just that. He walked into the room like he owned it. As soon as he did the dull look on Cindy's face disappeared and her eyes lit up. She smiled at him as he walked over to her.

"What's u—"

"Let's get outta here." Riley smiled taking her hand and pulling her up.

Cindy was surprised at first then went with it.

He led her to the roof top. His face was red most of the way feeling her tender hand in his. When they reached the top of the roof he let go and turned to face her. Cindy walked passed him to sit on the edge but he grabbed her arm stopping her.

Cindy blinked and looked over at him half questioning half concerned.

"Yo Reezy, you good?"

Riley didn't let go of her arm. His eyelids lowered not looking at her. He closed his eyes breathing in deeply then looked up into her ocean blue eyes.

"First all…I don't like you sittin' on da edge like dat. It…makes me uncomfortable." He paused letting go of her arm, "Second…" he stepped closer to her, "I like you."

Cindy blushed then smiled as he continued, "And…I want you to be mah girl."

He didn't take his eyes off of her.

She didn't as well.

When the silence became too unbearable he spoke again, "Unless you don't-"

Cindy's lips pressed hard against Riley's. His eyes widened at first. He then closed his eyes pressing his lips back against hers. When they parted the two were both red.

"So…is dat a yes?"

Cindy laughed a bit, "Yeah." She winked, "And by the way. It took ya long enough." She giggled her sweet giggle that made Riley's heart melt.

Riley put his arm around her waist suddenly.

"We only got one more day left of detention girl." He smiled playfully.

Cindy frowned, "Aww…it was kinda like our own little dates."

She smiled back brushing her nose over his.

"Hey!"

The two froze then looked over at the adult standing in the door way, "What are you kids doing alone up here?"

The man then saw the graffiti and his eyes enlarged, "What the hell…is that!?"

_**C-DAWG **_

_**-N-**_

_**YOUNG REEZY **_

Riley smirked victoriously looking back at his blonde partner in crime.

"Guess we got more dates in da near future."


End file.
